Wonderful Wonderful One-shots: ELLIOT
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Elliot X OC -WARNING!- Mature stuff inside. Enjoy. ;) Elliot wants to know what a foreigner's love and affection is like.If she can't love or fake it he wants at least a taste of her physical attention.
1. Warning

.

.

**WARNING!**

These are series of M one-shots that could or could have happened in the line of the "Wonderful Wonderful Science" fics. It is not that necessary to have read the original fics, but if you did, then this might explain why the guys (or that one guy) were so adamant about getting her back (and maybe leading to the romance arcs), so you can take the one-shot of the guy you like best and consider it canon on their routes… or simply consider them all to have happened or not.

I warn you again. They are Mature stuff, so you are warned for sexual content. Still, I hope you enjoy them (and maybe even get off with them) ;)

.

.

**Did you know that you can post a review as a guest?**

**Please leave a happy face if you liked it or if it made you hot :)**

**or a sad face if it didnt :(**

Along with whatever else you wanna comment (I obviously wont be able to answer unless you specifically ask me to do so as a note on the next one shot), specially what was more wrong so I can improve in the next one.

You can also ask for the who the next character will be ;)

.

.


	2. Elliot: feral experiments

**.**

**ELLIOT: A FERAL EXPERIMENT**

.

The mansion was big. But that was a given considering that it belonged to the hatter's mafia, and currently, the mafia boss, Blood Dupre, and the 'bloody twins' Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, henchmen and gate keepers, were out of the place and doing some negotiations. For some reason Blood had told Elliot March, the 'March hare' (although he insisted that he was a dog) and mafia's second in command, to stay back at the mansion; and Elliot had taken the chance to get to know more the pesky foreigner mercenary that they hired as chemistry and drugs researcher that evaded interacting too much with anyone from this world when she arrived.

Aria Hadron Scherzi was an outsider from another world, just like Alice Lidell, the hatter's current lover. However, Aria was nothing like Alice. She was sturdy, decided, ambitious, greedy and smart... very smart. Not only that, she was very capable and self-sufficient, so much that she hadn´t need anyone's help. In fact she had avoided it and everyone. She was very secretive and no one, not even their mafia's net of contacts had been able to find out where she had been staying during her stay in Wonderland.

Currently, Elliot and Aria were at the mansion's shooting range, where he was showing off by shooting precisely at the targets in the gallery.

Both were using contiguous spaces, Elliot was using his guns and Aria a gun he had lent her. Frankly speaking, he didn't know much about her, but he did know that her 'game of hearts' was probably the hardest and most hopeless ever in the story of Wonderland and he was already behind in the race. But this was his chance.

"_Hey Aria. Let's see who wins at shooting here! If you win, dinner and drinks are on me_!" – He happily said over the shots noise and gunpowder smell.

"_FREE FOOD!?"_ **:D** – She smiled at him -"_You're on. Only 5 shoots each. You first."_

He chuckled and smiled with confidence and at how easy it had been to make her bet, even if she hasn't asked what if she lost. Free food was as good bribe as anything, and if he won (which he had no doubt about), they would go on a date and have dinner and drinks anyways.

The mafia's second in command aimed his revolver carefully and shoot consecutively his 5 rounds at the target in the end of the gallery. The bullets flew with soundly bangs in a straight line and impacted where the clock or heart of the black paper figure used as target should be. They all impacted so close that there was one big hole formed by the individual holes joining from their closeness.

Elliot blew the smoke from his gun and smirked at her while twisting the revolver in his fingers before putting it back in the holster._ -" Now's your turn Aria"_ – He knew that she was a mercenary, but she specialized in information and technology from her world. Not in combat.

Aria smirked back at him knowingly and raised the big pistol he had lent her. She accommodated facing her own target, with her legs apart and her knees parallel to her shoulders while raising the gun with her two hands and setting it in manual mode. She looked at the target and her eyes suddenly lit with an unnatural digital glow over her pupils. One of Elliot's ears flinched and the other switched. It was creepy to think she had something directly over her eyes and that it had some strange properties. Because only so few people in this world actually had eyes, it was unsettling to think that her eyes were not completely natural or that she had done something to them.

Just when he was thinking that, a red circle appeared over her pupils with a yellow triangle inside that seemed to oscillate in and out of the circle. He paid attention, it was impossible not to, and when the triangle fit perfectly inside the circle, both figures turned orange over her eyes and she shoot once, barely flinching from the pistols recoiling force. That made the triangle inside her lock-on circle move from it. He barely noticed that she had flinched as if receiving some shock. A shock that caused her to get stiff and for the triangle to once again fit into the circle, which made her shoot again.

This repeated with her 5 shoots and when she finished, the unnatural hues on her eyes disappeared and she closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them slowly to grace him with a very smug smirk. Elliot blinked at her and both went to the target.

There was barely any sign of her shoots being more than one single bullet headshot.

"_You... you won!?"_ – Elliot's ears went up upon the surprise. Sure, she had taken far longer than him to shoot, in a real fight taking all that time would have gotten her killed, but here she had won fair and square.

"_Yep. Now let's go for food. I'm hungry"_ – She gave him back the pistol and walked away.

Elliot shrugged with a smile. That had been awesome in it's own way.

They leaved the gallery and discovered that everything was quite silent and alone in the mansion because it was already too late at night outside.

"_Damn..._ " – She looked at him with real sadness at the prospect of immediate free food taken away from her plans –"_I guess we'll have to postpone the dinner?"_

Her stomach choose the moment to protest loudly.

"_Of course not!" – _Elliot hastily one, he was not going to miss his chance with this foreigner, and for two, he could not bare to see such sad expression or know she was hungry while under his care.- "_I can prepare something in the kitchen and we can use the liquor and wine storage here."_

Her eyes shone at the proposal and he didn't waste time. He grabbed her by the hand and let them to the kitchen where he prepared a feast of carrot dishes just for the two of them and he learned that she actually knew to cook and she quite fine. She even exchanged a couple recipes from her world, which made him quite happy. Surely Blood would love to taste carrot dishes from her world (even if those dishes weren't known by Alice).

They ate and drank.

They were already getting the carrot cake out of the oven and were over their third or fourth bottle of hard liquor. Both were quite happy and tipsy.

He put the cake on the table and she prepared the icing for it. Very soon they had a wonderful and delicious cake that they shared enthusiastically in company of each other and of the equally wonderful alcohol that had already got to their heads.

It had been quite the pleasant time and Elliot discovered that once she felt comfortable she was not as dry or cold in her manners, even if she kept using her nonsensical science and techno jargon. However he still felt her distant.

"_Yeah... well_ _thanks for the dine... I think I should go now. _"- She stop up and her feet stumbled on the chair.

"_NO YOU AREN'T. You are too drunk to go out. It's dangerous!"_ – He rose from his chair and it fell behind him. He wasn't exactly sober either.

"_So? You live here, but I don't_"- She turned to leave.

"_Then stay here with me tonight!"_ – He blurted out and she twisted around fast to look at him. He went red all the way up to the tips of his ears when he realized what he'd said and waved his hands in front of him frankly. A –"_Please don't misunderstand! It's just that it's late, and it's not got to roam around and..._"

"_Ok_."

".._And it's too late and... Yes? _"- He stopped his frantic movements to look at her. She was leaning on the table's edge and taking another sip of vodka.

"_Yes Elliot. _"- She leaved the bottle on the table and almost dropped it- "_I know when it's a bad idea to go out. I'm drunk enough to not be able to win a fight if it breaks out. If I stay I at least can use you as a meat shield if needed. _

He completely bypassed the "meat shield" thing and happily helped her finish the other couple bottles they had opened. Not long after that they were heading for his room with quite the zigzagging stride.

Once inside the cozy darkness of the room she began taking of her armor.

"_Elliot, your shirt if you please."_ – She said while unclasping the air tight latches of the dark armored suit.

He turned to see her begin revealing her porcelain pale skin and he turned completely red again. Was she implying what he thought?... probably not, so better ask.- "_Excuse me? _"

"_Yes, your shirt, or a shirt... I don't have any other clothes and sleeping with my armor when I'm drunk is not a good idea. It's not comfortable and I can gut myself or something with my own blades. - _She waved her hand dismissively as she explained and continued undressing with some difficulty.

Elliot had remained practically motionless watching her undress, savoring the visage of the foreigner's milky skin slowly being revealed to him and the exposure of a gorgeously well-built and curved figure that he hadn't guess was hidden under all those heavy layers of armor, tactic clothes, gadgets and aloofness. After some tries, she managed to peel off all the parts of the armor and was now practically naked. To his surprise, below her armor she wasn't wearing anything but a lace dental floss thong and burlesque nipple covers. She began walking towards him.

She came before him and put her hand under his jaw to close his mouth by lifting her index finger_-"En bocas cerradas no entran moscas Elliot." (In closed off mouths flies don't enter)_- She said in her language. He didn't understood what she'd said, but she had said it without the weird distortion on her voice and he had, for the first time, hear her deep, sexy and feminine voice, that along with her foreign accent had been like a deep throbbing purr in his ears, which combined with her lack of clothes or any kind of shame made his fur stand on edge. –"(_**She doesn't want that, Elliot! Control yourself)"- **_He found himself thinking, luckily, he wasn't completely wasted. Drunk? Yes, but not stupidly wasted.

Then she reached for his clothes and basically began stripping him, taking off his purple scarf and throwing it aside, removing his coat so that it fell into the soundlessly to the ground, and finally unbuttoned his shirt and took it off him to put it on herself, all while Elliot tried very hard to figure out what was going on and not jump her sexy and alluring self.

She was so close that he could notice her smell clearly, and he wanted to get closer and smell her better. It was weird and unique. Even without the armor on, she still smelled like static electricity, ozone and weird metals and materials. It was as much part of her as it could very well be from her equipment. It was strange. Not bad but certainly different, or maybe he was just too drunk to notice.

In any case, it ended before anything started. After removing his shirt from him she put it on her and buttoned it once more.

"_I need a pijama_"- She sluggishly said and then headed for the big sized bed and fell over it before crawling around it to find where to pull the sheets back, unknowingly, or rather "uncaringly" giving him a perfect nice view of her rounded and firm butt that forced his senses and his dick to begin waking up.

Elliot removed his pants and crawled behind her. Once he was arm to arm with her, he put his chin over her shoulder and sniffed- " _Hey Aria... you smell strange... like the air before a storm. Can I smell you? It's weird."_

She turned to him and her arm got tangled with his and she ended slumping on the bed. -" _So you detect me as a possible natural disaster_?" -She managed to roll on her back and nodded her consent to him. –" _This is weird, but I guess I'm weird to you..."- _She was in the point of drunkenness where her mind was still somewhat sound and capable of processing but her body was dizzier than her.

Elliot first nuzzled her hair to sniff better that unique scent, then his nose trailed to her cheek and barely missing her lips in it's way towards her neck, where he noticed once again how otherworldly her scent was. She mumbled something again in her language and he continued the recognition. Before he knew what he was doing, he had already trailed his face between her breasts and taking a deep breath. She was more intoxicating than alcohol, and without knowingly it his hand trailed to lift the shirt and reach for her skin.

Her eyes widened and she hit him hard in the jaw. –"_What the hell do you think you're doing Elliot!?_"

"_Huh!?"- _He shook from the force of the hit and widened his eyes at the position he was in on top of her with his face between her breasts and his hands pulling away at the shirt. He had almost gone feral. –"_I'm sorry! I didn't meant to I almost went feral and… "_

"_Feral? Isn't that like losing your capacity for rationality and just going on with your animal instincts?" –_ She still had her hand into a first, but her raised eyebrow denoted her obvious curiosity.

"_Mhh… yes… exactly that…. Sorry_"- He let go of the shirt and laid by her side face down, utterly embarrassed at what had happened.- "_I mean it, but its just that you smell… well.. foreign.."_-He didn't know how to explain it nor how to apologize properly. Although truth be told, it was kind of exiting that she had hit him with such force, which meant that she had lots of energy… and that let him to other very male and very naughty thoughts, Not to mention that the lack of smell from anyone else on her was almost an invitation for him. Nowadays Alice's smell was heavily mixed with Blood's, more than a clear indication of their status as a couple and a reminder that Blood had practically won already and only the last formality was Alice accepting his connector. –"_I… I'm really sorry._"

A few seconds of silence followed his words.

"_Elliot..? "_

"_Yes?... WOW_!" –He lifted his head at lightning speed when his briefs were pulled down a bit and his tail was pulled up and played with.

"_You have a tail._"- Aria had a firm grab on his puffy tail and was examining it with a gaze that made him fear she might want to cut it off... even if she actually hadn't damaged his ears like Alice had when "examining them"; and she was doing it in a way that felt more than nice. By now he knew he probably had a boner forming under him to add to his embarrassment.- "_Aria... please don't..."_

"_Shut it Elliot. As compensation from the sniffing I want to check your anatomy."_ - She moved his tail up more and saw his butt. Elliot would have rolled, but then she'd see the bulk on his front. So instead he pressed himself to the mattress and decided –"_Ok... but don't pull on my ears or tail too hard _"- He did almost went feral, so he did owned her… plus, she was drunk.., she didn't mean anything more…

A second later she had pulled hos briefs away in a quick pull that would have made the magicians trick to pull away a table cover from a table without spilling cups and glasses on top look like child´s play, and settled herself on top of his back with her bare legs parted at the sides of his arms and was leaning completely on him, supporting her torso over her big breasts on his back to have her arms free to examine his ears.

Elliot was suddenly very conscious that he was naked, that she was almost naked and topping him, and there was too much pressure down there for him. "_Aria... can you move... please_?"- He practically wailed

"_Nope" _**:) **

She moved her hands on one of his ears to pet it and rubbed it on her face to feel the texture. Then she lightly nibbled and munched on it, accommodating herself to completely lay over him, her legs caressing the back of his' as her breasts pressed on his back and his fluffy tail raised right between her legs.

("_**Damn, it feels good!**_") "_Aria... please stop or I might go feral for real!_ "- He knew what could happen if she didn't stop, but at the same time he didn't want her to stop. The liquor in his body had lowered his self restrain and he was ready to jump her.

"_Why would you go feral?_ " – She asked with obliviousness after passing her tongue along his ear, sending shivers over his back.

He could barely take it when she nuzzled her face on his curly hair and very softly pulled his ears around at their base. – "_Because you are a sexy practically naked seemingly willing female foreigner! And I'm a male with desires going wild that could go feral at any second now!_"- He blurted out as he jolted up to sit on his calves and throw her off his back so that she could fell on the mattress but not see his utterly red and completely embarrassed self.

He was breathing fast, practically sure that he had just blurted away his chances at the game just now.

Elliot felt the weight on the bed shifted as she incorporated on her knees.- "W_hy didn't you said so_?" – He heard her unbutton the shirt and throw it away from the bed along with a couple small something. Then he felt her bare breasts and raised nipples touch his bare back and her arms embrace him from behind, sensually sliding her hand on his pectorals.

"_Go feral, I don't mind. I in fact want to see and study such behavior. Sex is a very primal drive, right? Don't worry, I just want to examine you. Nothing more. _"

Elliot breathed hard and stiffened. Wondering just how drunk she really was. Should he turn her down? It was not as if he didn't want to take advantage… he wanted to turn around and fuck the clearly drunk foreigner senseless. Plus, he had heard Blood and Alice go at it, continuously, and well... he wondered what being with a foreigner was. Aria was exuberant and arousing, rough but careful, sexy and alluring; but she WAS drunk. And once she was sober she might just freak out and...-("_**When has Aria ever freak out at all?") – **_She never had. She also just wanted to see a feral state; it wasn't as if she wanted him in any way. She didn't care.

His ears went down and he turned to look over his shoulder at her olive green eyes. They were hazy but curiously awaiting his response. That look made him stop his musings.

One of her hands slid towards his belly and began circling in rubbing motions he gulped down and though of his chances. Aria was likely not staying with anyone or in Wonderland at all. She wasn't insecure about leaving. On the contrary, she was utterly and stubbornly concentrating on going back to her world. So the unique chance of winning the second's foreigner's game was most likely going to be lost on everyone.

On the other hand she was willing to do this tonight... and he was more than willing to comply. He had seen how much Blood had changed for the better since Alice was around. And it had been just a short amount of time! He wanted a taste of that, and there was really nothing for him to lose.

"_Lets make a deal Aria..._ " – If she considered this a deal, then she would follow it through like the mercenary she was. Luckily she was drunk too, so she would probably accept.

"_Say it."- _Her hand moved even lower down, right over his genitals.

Maybe the alcohol had given him courage enough to propose something so outrageous that he wouldn't have even consider otherwise.-_ "I want to know what the love of a foreigner is like."_

She stopped all her motions and retreated in order to move in front of him, not caring about him seeing her naked breasts.– "_Impossible. I don't love Elliot. I biologically can't."_

Elliot's ears drop before rising again. She had started this and now that he saw her bare beauty in front of him he was not gonna waste his chance. She was so close that he could smell her unique scent and taste it in his palatal, he could see her calmness in her steadily raising chest and hear her breathing normally, not affected at all by the strangeness of the situation. She possessed the same steadiness in her person as her shots earlier in the shooting gallery. But this time the target was him and she wasn't even aware of her aim hitting him directly tonight. He was not gonna quit so easy. This was probably his best and only change with her and he didn't care about her arguments. However he wanted to feel more than a mere fuck from her. She was far more important and precious for just that. He instead proposed a solution inspired by his inebriation.

This was desperate but so was he.- "_But you can fake it, right?"_

Her eyes widened and spitefully narrowed in the same second. She twisted on the bed with surprising swiftness to kick him to the side and made him fall on the mattress. He rolled on his back as she jumped to stand on and he felt her feet pressing on his chest as she stood up above him.

"_And what will you fake !? That I'm a stupid and useless little girl that has fallen in love and that you "oh so smug and powerful" holder has won the game !?"-_ Her words were malicious. – _"Or are you perhaps just jealous of your owner. Hatter's hound? Do you just crave Alice's "love " ? Do just want to fuck her and use me to fake it's her!?"_

She was angry and her words hurt him because they were, at least partially true; and no amount of alcohol could dilute that. However she was wrong to think that he merely wanted her to be a replacement for Alice.

Elliot took her foot and delicately massaged it by passing his fingers over it while looking away to the side, and unable to meet her gaze he closed his eyes. She pressed her weight more on him as a warning.

He was well aware that Blood had won fair and square, whatever that meant in the twisted game of hearts, and it was only a matter of time till he gave Alice his connector and her game ended officially. However aria wad by no means a consolation prize. She was a whole winner's package by herself and he might just have fucked his chances up.

_"Yes. I'm jealous of Blood. Everyone is. He had achieve the greatest feat of winning the attention of a lovely and caring foreigner.-_ He closed his eyes and rubbed her toe_- Yes, I love Alice. But like family; anything else is because of the game and will go away when her game ends. And...- _He opened his purple eyes but still didn't look up at her. However, he had the intent on revealing the truth. Something he wasn't used to do daily due to his job in the mafia._ - I do feel something for you, but I know you can't love back. You've warned me and everyone. Still I'd like to take my chances and try to earn the attention of your heart. Or I at least want a glimpse of what something so wonderful would be like._

He closed his eyes again and lifted her feet. She allowed him to take it to his mouth to kiss it.

"_And then when I'm gone you can brag about getting more from the other foreigner's fake love than anyone else did."- _Her gaze was unreadably aloof but he didn't notice as he had his eyes closed.

"_Or I get laugh at because of it. For getting close to a lie."– "_He kissed her fingers and liked the bridge of her feet.

"_Why would I fake something like that."- _Although she remained as Impassive as stone, her tone was softer_-" To me love is just a bunch of biochemical evolutionary processes that I can't assimilate. I don't even know what you would consider as 'love'. Wouldn't that be really cruel to you? –_She tilted her head to the side, her face as smooth and mechanical as a doll's_ - Don't ask a blind one about the vibrancy of the color spectrum."_

"_Then be cruel to me tonight! Please. Give me attention and whatever affection you can give even if it's fake"._

The mercenary didn't respond immediately. She just looked at him before removing her foot from his hands and moving it over his belly. –"_I don't understand that either. What is it that you specifically want mafia guy?_" _Is sex what you want_ ?

"_Sex is not love, but love leads to sex. If I can't get both, I want at least a taste of one of those." – _It was weird to be so frank. But she would not understand otherwise.

Upon his answer she grinned. -"_That is a correct answer_". – Her feet moved once again. She put it over his dick to rub his already hard shaft.-"_And I do want to know what this feral state is about. It applies to all animal role holders, right?"_

"_Uh-hu…."-_ Elliot nodded at the sudden sensation. He anticipated with eagerness her next words, not knowing if he was getting dizzy from the alcohol or if he was getting drunk on her.

"_Ok. In the name of science this sounds like a good experiment. Plus it will give me a chance to study the effects of love and lust from a foreigner on a roleholder._

He knew that his attempt was indeed sad and that he was only fooling himself. If they weren't drunk he wouldn't have even asked. He looked up hopefully and saw straight into her lovely panties that barely covered her cunt. He moved hastily and accidentally caused her to lose her balance and fall on the bed. He quickly moved to see if she was alright.

"_Attention I can give. But don't even think for a second that I'm a substitute for your wishes towards Alice. I refuse to fake anything_. " – She hadn't seem to mind the fall, but it was obvious that it had gotten her dizzy – "_We may be just using each other but we are supposed to enjoy it too. Safe, sane and consensual. And you use a condom or no dice"._

He leaned over her with a big and bright smile on his lips before extending his arm to reach the nightstand. He opened the drawer to take out a couple condoms and she rose her eyebrow at how prepared he was.

"_What!? I'm a man!"-_ He countered her expression and put the condoms in the bed at her side.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him by the ear and onto his back so she could keep examining him and began doing so in his genital area, moving his dick up to his belly to check the form of the head and the tick shaft and noticed that it wasn't entirely humanly looking before cupping and playing with his balls, making commentaries in her real language and causing him to emit a sort of purr at her caressing hands.

Without warning, he tumbled her onto her side and hugged her by the waist before grabbing her breasts as he nuzzled against her neck, savoring her aroma while taking his chance at revenge for her treatment to his ears by nibbling on her ear, softly but firmly pulling on her earlobe, and using his tongue along the back of the ear and finally inside it.

She mumbled something in spanish and rolled again to be on top in order to attack his male nips with playfulness written all over her. He could hardly believe she was into this so naturally. She licked and sucked on his nips, playfully crawling her pointy nails over his chest and sending shivers along his skin. He could play too.

His smirk widened and he put his knees below her abdomen to lift her up before pushing her to the side. Her surprised expression was priceless, and when she crawled on all fours to move back to him and respond, he had already positioned behind her in all fours and had gotten his face close to her vulva to move aside her thong and look her lady parts, making her yelped at the surprise and moan while he held the lace aside with one hand and passed his tongue tentatively over her labia. She gasped a moan and he began to lick avidly, occasionally moving his tongue in a circular motion around her inner lips and sometimes gracing her clit with a suck. She soon was beginning to pant at her sensations, and when he got the first taste of her juices he pulled her thong away and inserted his tongue as much as he could in her opening, causing her to owl as she lowered her front onto the bed and grabbed the sheets tightly while her ass went up more for him.

Her smell and taste was delicious to his mouth as much as her wailing and pants were thriving in his ears; it was driving him crazy. He had been with quite a few women but this was different, it felt entirely... he didn't know what; but he was sure it was so because she was a foreigner. It filled his being deeper than anything and gave his clock a beautifully tickling sensation. He didn't blame Blood at all for wanting to do Alice at any chance and monopolize her completely.

She wailed another moan and he moved to take a deep breath before sucking her clit for as long as he could as the smell of her eager core sent him on edge, and combined with his inebriated state he couldn't hold himself anymore and went lost his mind to his hungry desires.

His shaft was hard as wood as he separated from her and kneeled in position behind her buttlocks. Without warning he penetrated her wet crease from behind in a fast push that turned into a rapid pace thrusting. She held onto the sheets and moaned loudly at the sudden attack. He was big and his thrusts were fast. That had been very unexpected. He hadn't wait for the main action, he had gone wild and full on her in a second and she was feeling the full big and large charge of his wild desires against her insides.

"_Elliot…!"- _She moaned his name and he stopped his thrusting, getting back to his senses.

Elliot groaned and shock his head. He immediately felt the wet and warm constrain on his cock and looked down to see himself half buried in her and knew he had gone feral too early and too fast- "_I'm sorry…_ "

"_Don't be and keep going!"- _She told him and then pressed herself against him as she continued to hump him back and forth to reach and fulfill her own growing primal cravings.

Elliot groaned at the feeling of her clutching walls and moved over her, pressing himself on her until he couldn't do so anymore. She groaned more and arched her back. He knew that the next time he went feral he was not gonna stop. She might want that, but he wanted to be completely aware and conscious for this. If this was his possibly only night with the foreigner he wanted to be in full control of himself while savoring every single moment he could take. He could go feral on anyone else but not on the foreigner, no matter what she said about wanting him to go feral. Just knowing that he had done it with her wasn't enough. He wanted to remember all of it. So he'd do his best to not go wild like that.

"_Let's try another position."- _He pulled out of her and she growled in displeasure but complied with him.

He wanted a more human position, so he sat on the edge of the bed and she slid over his lap and onto his dick into a sitting position while facing him with her legs spread at the sides of his hips, wrapped around either side of his torso and hugging his buttocks with her talons playing with his tail as he held onto her back and waist.

She looked at him in the eyes and he was lost into her gaze as she proceeded to put her hands on his shoulders and rocked herself backwards, making him groan a soft purr that rumbled in the back of his throat. They were face to face as she held onto his shoulders for support. Both were breathing hard and the intimate closeness was something that pushed Elliot to begin kissing her neck before his hand went to caress her breasts. Aria moaned and carefully took one of his ears to her lips to softly kiss the tip and lightly lick it's edge while she played with his hair with her other hand.

"_You don't want to go feral do you_?" – Her hand pulled lightly on his ear while her mouth traced light kisses and sucks over it. - "_Why?"_

He put his hands on her hips to help her roll on him and let his cheek nozzle against her bosom– "_Because I want to be completely conscious to enjoy you_"- He then let his mouth go to suck on her neck and she began moving herself up and down slowly on his impalement before setting to rock herself back and forth as his dick stroked her clit when he matched his thrusts to her speed in a synchrony too good for people that had barely having their first night together.

Between panting moans she spoke- "_Then lets reconfigure our deal. Do what you want but in the end I'm going to make you go feral so I can observe the phenomena._"- She softly kissed his ear and he turned to look at her –"_Is that ok_?"

He pulled back to see her. Her expression was calm, serene and completely honest despite the sexy half open and fast breathing mouth or the cute expression she was making. Both began increasing the pace and felt her walls pull him inside with more delicious strength. Between his own pants he managed to say- _"Are you ok with it_?"

As a response she pulled on of his ears with one hand while her other hand went along his cheek and jaw – "_Silly hound…(pant)… Ultimately sex is about people sharing and enjoying themselves… (pant)…_"- With that she increased her pace over him and went to ride him up and down again since she was hot and eager at her gradually built up pleasure.

Elliot hands helped her into the up and down move on him while her breasts majestically bounced in front of his face. He arched himself back and her thighs strengthened her grip on his hips, pulling herself on him as much as she could until he felt himself being buried all the way into her core and his dick hitting her far wall. She moaned loudly and held onto his head and neck, pressing her legs as close and as strongly as she could to make his thick shaft be pressed and clenched against the pressure of her walls. He groaned at the exhilarant sensation and pulled her harder down on him, making her eyes go white as she threw her head back with a roar of pleasure when the heat finally exploded in her nether regions and forced her muscles to constrict, causing her walls to clench and milk him hard.

He felt himself almost coming, but he didn't want to come so fast, so despite himself he released her hips to pull her towards him by the waist into a hug and buried his face between the warmness of her wondrous breasts, where he could feel how they expanded with every one of her breaths and where the sound of her beating heart invaded all his senses. He knew he would not be able to contain himself for long.

She was breathing hard and after a few glorious seconds she came back to earth and to the soft kisses he was placing between her teats. She wailed, still hot and rigid from the fantastical orgasm, and put her hands on her breasts to push and pull them aside so that his face could reach easier between them.

He inhaled deeply when she rocked her hips on him and his purple eyes turned up to see her soft expression. Not a smile but still content and deeper than any gaze he had ever held. He licked her sternum up and down and she used her hands to press her big breasts at the sides of his head, moving them in round motions that sent shiver down through his spine until they reached his completely upright tail. Very soon he felt the constrain on his balls and the pull on his shaft that spilled inside the condom and inside her vag, still, he hadn't climaxed ye but was practically ready to do so.

"_Want to change positions again?_"- Aria slurryly asked him.

She let a small and cute yelp of surprise when the response she got was Elliot standing up and carrying her towards the wall, where he positioned her back against it. She held herself by moving her arms over his shoulder and neck as he moved a leg a bit forward while his hands went to her ass and lower to hold her by the back of her thighs, pressing them against his hips as they lifted her up so that she was leaning completely her back on the wall for leverage. Then he moved his hip back to get out her and swiftly thrusted forwards again to fill her core all the way.

She gasped as he fit himself inside her hole and she squeezed her thighs together, narrowing her vaginal canal which in turn enhanced the friction both of them felt up to the brick of the next wonderful clenching pleasure. – "_Oh... Elliot!"_

"_You like it? Is this a new experience?"-_ He purred and thrusted out and in once again.

She arched her back as much as she could and held tighter onto his neck.- "_Yes I like it. And it isn't new, it reminds me of someone back in my world."_

Elliot´s ego was knocked out of him but he kept on his penetrating thrusts. He looked at her content face and small but truthful smile. She had her eyes closed in remembrance of someone that had perhaps been actually important to her, so much that she remembered that person. He felt bad that she was thinking on someone else, but at the same time it gave him hope because it demonstrated that she could feel and care enough for someone to remember. With more strength that he could control he invaded her with every lunge, making her back hit the wall until he pressed her against it with full intent of fucking that memory out of her and replacing it with himself.

Was that person the real reason she wanted to go back to her world?

She slid to stand on one leg a bit sideways while resting her should and arm against the wall to steady herself. He grabbed her leg to hold it against his hip while he thrusted in fast, hard and short intervals. He wanted to fill her completely with himself and to give her a reason to stay in this world. Even if it wasn't with him. That of course didn't mean that he wasn't going to try his best. He knew that she was hell bent on going back to her world, and that wasn't good.

He could see that now. Above the alcohol and the sex or perhaps thanks to them, he had managed to see more of her. She was more gentle than she let on or maybe it was just that her gentleness was hard to see and understand. It wasn't that she was completely mechanical or aloof, she simply could not be measured by any normal scale. However it could be felt and seen if you carefully looked for it, like how nice she had been when they were preparing the carrot cake, or how she had agreed about letting him enjoy this without going feral fastly despite her deal.

Almost ready for another orgasm she yowled and Elliot felt great about managing to give such sensations. All this made him feel as if he wasn't so behind in her game after all. He was penetrating her completely to all his length and she wailed at the peak of the wave that would make her crash into a glorious orgasm; but she wasn't getting it, at least not fast enough for him, and although he had plenty of stamina he knew she didn't, much less with the alcohol they had consumed.

He slowed his pace and dared to kiss her breasts while she complained by cussing in a huffed tone in her mother tongue. This was very different than what he'd heard from Alice when the first foreigner's yelps reached his sensible ears. Thinking about this, it was also very different from any other sex he'd ever had. It was more fulfilling and invigorating, as if just being near her drew him to be closer to her. It had happened with Alice, and he had no doubt that it was because of the game and because she was a foreigner; but at the same time it was also because she was so mysterious and so different that she was so unique, secure, untamable and wild in her own way, so wild that it triggered his own wild side.

He carried her back to the bed and brought her down with him as he laid his back on the mattress, pushing himself over it till his knees were at the edge of the bed and his feet were still firmly planted on the floor. She accommodated herself astride over him while she laid her chest flat over his pecs. His hands grabbed her butt in caressing motions that parted her rear so that he could slide inside and our of her again. She let out a soft moan as she began to grind against him, closing and opening her green eyes with delight to meet his astonished purple orbs. Her expression was so full of life, so different than the normal dull and professional semblance she always used. It was a shame that she kept this secret side of her so hidden.

"_Aria…"- _There were things he wanted to communicate but that he was unable to convey.

She pressed herself onto him and constricted her pelvic muscles to pull him in and to shut him up. This was not a moment for conversation and he knew it. Still he couldn't help but want to let her relax for more than one night, to tell her to just enjoy the game. But saying that to her would truly push her away. It was somewhat sad. He knew that she just needed to let herself be loved and maybe, just maybe, would she allow someone inside her heart and she would not go back to her world. To start a new life here and to move on.

Damn was he a lucky dog. He knew what was to have a miraculously second chance. What was to be alive when he should have been killed in the prison and to move on in life. Not only that. He had come to play in a game and had gotten friends with the foreigner even if he hadn't won. And then he had been granted an unlikely second chance. It was an unlikely miracle. A second foreigner, something that was extremely rare in this world, and yet it had happened to him and he was gonna take all his chances.

She was his miracle and his second chance, and whatever past she was hiding, he would demonstrate her that there was a reason to stay here far better than any in her world to go back there.

She interrupted his thoughts when with a mystifying smile she pressed her forehead against his and pulled on his ears again so that she could whisper close enough -_"You wanted to see what a foreigner's love is?"- She l_et out a giggle that took him by surprise- "_I'll show you a little trick I learned to do with my fake imitation of love…_"

His ears perked and he felt her hand slide across his chest to rest right over his clock, and before he could say anything, she began mumbling a tune in that strange language she sometimes spoke and suddenly, just before he lost all contact with reality, he felt all his world exploded with the most intense, exquisite and fulfilling sensation he had ever felt.

It invaded him through all his being, from every tick of is clock to every hair on his head, it burned with brilliance and passion he had never known, it was like taking all those moments when he felt himself alive and combined them into the concoction of life, it was like what he though she, as a foreigner, had made him feel through the night, except that it was thousands of times more powerful. Did Blood felt this with Alice?... no… Aria… Aria was controlling it. He was giving it to him, she was showing him the power of a foreigners love.

His mouth connected to one of her nips and he began sucking avidly with despair. She squealed when he nibbled on the hard mount. And that turned him even more. He rolled so that she was now on her back against the bed and he stood at the edge, pulling her towards him as he trusted mighty. She screamed when her own climax exploded shimmering pleasure. He didn't stop. He continued his onslaught on her core while the wild fire that had been lit on him concentrated and he discharged once more while experiencing the hottest and more intense orgasm he had ever felt. It was wonderful.

She arched her back as she laughed with excitement, finally able to see the 'feral' state she had triggered on him by focusing her full intent, desires and cravings. It was a poor imitation for the obsessive sensations that loved formed and that she couldn't create. But it sufficed for her little experiment. She had determined that alcohol could help. As he kept plundering into her he gave her another orgasm and she could do little but to simply enjoy. She had burned out all her energy.

"_Elliot…" _

Once again he was brought back to his senses by her soft voice. He was breathing hard from the experience, still hot and eager but completely spent too. He looked down at her sweating and totally exhausted body and was graced by another of her cryptic smiles. He moved out from her and help her move over the center of the mattress, where laid by her side. Both were panting and looking at the ceiling.

She moved her head towards him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He turned to look at her and maybe give her a true kiss. But she returned to lay on her back and without saying anything else she closed her eyes and remained still. He couldn't bring himself to speak. He didn't knew what all that had been, but it had been magical.

Very soon she was asleep.

Elliot rolled on his side to move and engulf her into a tight and tender hug that she wouldn't respond but it was fine. He now knew just how much and how wonderful it was to win the game, how wonderful a foreigner really was and how much he truly wanted to win. He needed to find what would make her stay, and until he could make her feel real affection, he would show her what real affection was. Perhaps that could penetrate into the hardened heart of the mercenary girl.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for any revs. I'm sure the guys are enjoying Aria doing them XD . So you can request who is the lucky next guy, just remember that some roleholders are more deranged than others. ;)<br>**

.

**Also the main story and romance arc for Elliot's route is a t rated fic called "Wonderful Wonderful Romance: Of Hares And Hatters ", so check that one up if you like :)  
><strong>

.

**Did you know that you can post a review as a guest to remain anonymous?**

**Please leave a happy face if you liked it or if it made you hot **:)** , or a sad face if it didn't **:( **Along with whatever else you wanna comment (I obviously wont be able to answer unless you specifically ask me to do so as a note on the next one shot), specially what was more wrong so I can improve in the next one. If ffnet gets stubborn and says someone already posted taht review just add a word or two  
><strong>

.


	3. The questionarie M shots

**The questionarie M shots.**

**I would appreciate if anyone were kind enough to answer this questions or at least the ones you find most important or flagrant so that I can improve my writing and the next story (ies). I remind you that you don't need to leave your name if you don't want (hello guests!).**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Is the story BORING?**

- Does any part seems to Drag?  
>- Are there parts that you skipped to get to 'the good part'?<br>- Do I over-inform or over-describe anywhere or anything?  
>- Was there anything that I could have Left Out?<p>

**.**

**Did you Get it? **

- Did you understand phrases / terms I used?  
>- If someone unfamiliar with this Fandom read this, have I explained enough for them to understand WHY everything was happening?<br>- Did you have to reread any part of the scenes to understand who was doing what to whom?

-Did I forget to mention something? Anything ? Are there any plot holes?

-Did the actions flow smoothly from one to the next, or did they jump as though something was skipped?

-Could you see why the characters were 'doing it' below the smut?

.  
><strong>Fluff Scenesactions/Dialogs? **

- Where there enough or too many?  
>- Were they too fast, too slow, or too (in)frequent?<p>

-Is there any action/fetish/position/etc that you would like to see?

.

**Do the scenes FLOW? **

- Does one scene or action leads logically into the next?  
>- Is there enough downtime between intense 'scenesactions' to allow it to build to the next?  
>- Do I repeat things (words, actions, positions) that don't need to be repeated?<p>

-Could there be any other setting/place/situation for they to have 'done it'?

.

**Is anything VISUALLY Confusing?**

- Can you SEE every action clearly in your mind like a movie? (I really hope so... although it would be a porn movie XD)  
>- Could you SEE what the characters looked like?<br>- Could someone who was Not familiar with the fandom SEE what the characters looked?  
>- Could you picture the placesitems that were described?  
>- Did I forget to describe anything?<p>

.

_**During DIALOGUE scenes?**_

- Could you see what the characters were DOING while talking?  
>- Did the dialogs made sense ?<p>

-Did something they did/said got on your nerves and WHY?

.  
><strong>Did the Characters WORK?<strong>

- Do the characters ACT realistic?  
>- Does the Dialogue sound realistic?<br>- Do their Reactions seem logical & realistic?  
>- Could you feel the Emotions and feelings between the characters?<br>- Did the characters seem IN CHARACTER?  
>- Did the characters with powers USE them when it was needed?<br>- Do you like this characters/pairing and WHY?  
>- What character would you like me to do next (well, Aria would be the one doing them XD ) and WHY?<br>.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**THANKS, This would make me improve and that will give your better M shots. :)**

**About updates: For the M shot's I ask for 10 or more reviews. Believe it or not this are hard work , not to mention that they have like 10 times more words than the chapters of the T rated stories. **

**Do remember that you can leave a smiley face and who you'd like next as a review too, but I would really appreciate and make us of any and all the feedback you give.**


End file.
